


drunk on you (and now im wasted)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kink, LGBTQ, M/M, Mental Illness, Soft Harry, Trauma, alot of fluff, b!h, idk what to put for sex, its just explicit, larry - Freeform, louis just loves harry, t!l, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: but honestly, louis just wanted too look at him. he wanted to touch him, in the most innocent way possible. he was just... pretty. he imagined harry with flowers in his curly brown hair, as he smiled and played with louis's fingers. he saw that harry was squirming under his gaze, so he looked away. it quickly got too their stop, and louis once again tugged on harry's sweater too get him too follow. maybe it was because harry was a little dazed, or its that louis just wanted too hold his hand.-louis cant save people, its been proven in the past. its just not what he does.





	drunk on you (and now im wasted)

-

Louis didnt know how to approach a situation like this. I mean. Fuck. He just started his psychology major; he couldnt help this boy. Louis guessed that the boy didnt hear him walk into the room, as he still sobbed into his pastel pink cotton sweater. The boy wiped his tears an looked up at the mirror, spotting Louis. He gasped, and then turned around- walking deeper into this bathroom too where Louis couldnt see him. He was about to speak before he heard a voice.

"Did you learn your fucking lesson?" the voice seethed, and louis was taken back a little bit at how harsh the voice was too such a delicate boy. Louis looked into the mirror, seeing the boy sitting next to an older man-a  _much_ older man- harry sobbed and nodded. "im sorry. I didnt know i wasnt allowed to speak too the teacher-"

"its because the teacher wants to fuck you! god youre really fucking stupid arent you? get the fuck out. ill see you at the house." the man said, shoving the boy out of his seat. Louis turned around and opened the door silently. He held it open for th boy, who was hesitant to standing next to Louis. The door shut, and louis jammed a pencil in the lock so it wouldnt open.

"no no no please dont hes going too be so mad oh please-" the boy said, trying too take the pencil out. Louis gently pryed his hands off the pencil and tugged the crying boy out of the school and at a bench in the most empty part of campus. gosh what the fuck did louis just walk into. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"whats your name?" louis asked immidietly. he was on edge, and he sort of immidietly wanted too take it back. He shouldnt be getting involved. It has nothing to do with him. he shouldve of just walked away but now-

"Harry" he mumbled. now he knows his name.

"im Louis" he said, and that made harry smile a bit. 

"with a w?" he asked. louis shook his head. harry frowned. the young boy sat in front of Louis, his head hung low as he looked at Louis through his lashes.

"harry, uhm. can you explain too me what i walked into?" louis asked. Harry bit down on his lip.

"I dont want to talk about it" harry muttered too Louis. He looked like a lost puppy; Louis couldnt just leave him here. "can you take me home?" harry asked, holding onto the end of his sweater. His bottom lip wobbled; he was about to cry. louis cursed internally.

"i live in the city i dont have a car" louis said, sending harry an apolagetic frown. "do you live with him?" 

"no, but he doesnt let me go home often" harry said too louis. He seemed embarrassed, as if this was  _his_ fault. "hes going too be so angry at me" harry muttered.

What was louis supposed to do? leave him here? or dump him at his parents place and pretend that this never happened? he shouldve of just shut the door and walked away from the pretty boy. fuck.

thats the thing about harry. he was  _pretty._ prettier than any other girl in this school, or prettier than any other boy in this school. Louis suddenly got nervous when reality set in. Harry was getting beat. oh no.

"come on" louis said too harry, offering him his hand. "im gonna get you safe" 

"m'dont want to get in trouble Lou" he said, staying put on the bench. louis was caught off guard at the nickname. _lou._ Louis took a second to scan harry. He wore light denim jeans  ripped at the knee's and too big for him. he was thin and lanky, Louis paced on his feet.  _he was really pretty._ he played with the sleeves of his sweater and looked at louis with hopeful eyes. god fucking damnit.

"you wont get in trouble. not with me." louis said too harry, sending him a sure smile, even tho louis wasnt sure what he was doing. Harry got up and wrapped a finger around louis's index like a child would. they walked through campuss and into the street in silence. Louis nibbled on the inside of his cheek; not knowing what was right too say at this moment. he looked at the younger boy next too him. he was scared- louis could see right through him.

"are you scared?" he asked. that was a stupid question, and obviously a question that would make him nervous. He cursed himself in his mind. he didnt know what he was doing. harry smiled at louis, oviously being able to read through his thoughts.d t

"not of you. you smell like apples and you feel warm" harry muttered out, and louis's heart melted just a little bit at that. louis felt the need to reach over an  _touch._ but the reason harry is here, shaking in his pink sweater, running away from this elderly man with a stranger, is most likely because everyone else feels the same way. 

they reach the train station. harry squeezes Louis's finger and nudges his side.

"i- i dont have money" he said out, shaking his head. "im sorry he took it all" his bottom lip shook and his face fell. Louis's breath hitched and he wrapped himself gently around harry.

"hey its fine ill pay for you. I got you okay? were going too get you away from that man" Louis told harry. he tried too sound as convinving as he could. The truth is that he wasnt so sure if he could. he wasnt sure.

harry nodded and nuzzled his face into louis's neck. they stayed like that for a minute before louis pulled away and took harry's hand in his, tugging at him too follow. he paid for two tickets, and they got on. louis sat in front of harry. he now realized how long harry's legs were, as he was awkardly trying too position them so they didnt take up all the leg room between eachother. Louis chuckled in awe, and harry's face just heated up as a pink shade just the same as his sweater. Louis crossed his legs and sat on the seat with his feet under himself so harry had all the room.

"so, harry. how old are you?" he asked.

"19" he said, and louis almost choked.

"what are you doing in college?" he asked, harry just shrugged.

"uhm, i graduated early and got into the art program. so now im doing that." he said. "you?"

"im 22, and i have a psychology major" he said, and harry just bowed his head. this must have sounded weird too harry too hear. 

"do you live alone?" he asked, and louis nodded.

"my mother pays for my apartment, my dad for my college. i pay for everything else" louis said, studing harry's features. he had light frekles on his cheek, and bright green eyes. he looked so young.

it got silent between them quickly, harry and louis stealing quick glances between eachother and looking away shyly. but honestly, louis just wanted too look at him. he wanted to touch him, in the most innocent way possible. he was just... pretty. he imagined harry with flowers in his curly brown hair, as he smiled and played with louis's fingers. he saw that harry was squirming under his gaze, so he looked away. it quickly got too their stop, and louis once again tugged on harry's sweater too get him too follow. maybe it was because harry was a little dazed, or its that louis just wanted too hold his hand.

harry quickly caught up next to louis, now just holding his hand. Harry stood out in the city, as everyone seemed too wear dark colors, harry was bright and just, he was just too pretty too be real louis couldnt stop thinking about it. they walked hand in hand in silence untill they got too louis's apartment complex. he saw harry frown when he took his hand out of harry's grasp too unlock the door. they got up the elevator too the top floor, and too his home. louis closed the door behind him and walked down the small hallway that lead too the living room. to the left, a small kitchen, and a hallway that leads to the bathroom and his room. it was small, but it was something. 

"you dont have a kitchen table?" harry asked, and louis just shook his head and chuckled. "no i have an island counter" he said, and harry nodded and understood. it was 6 pm, the sun was dim outside but not setting, yet harry was yawning.

"listen, harry. i- i want too telp you. but- but you need to tell me whats going on." louis said, and harry just nodded. he sat down on louis's couch and just looked down at the floor, playing with them hem of his sweater. his breath was shaky.

"he-he just gets angry alot. sometimes he cant control himself, but its not his fault you know? i- i do things too anger him" harry said out loud. Louis tried not too get frustrated. was this boy brainwashed?

"what do you do?' louis asked, and sat down next too harry.

harry didnt answer, and after a moment louis knew that harry just didnt have an answer. he sighed. "come on, lets get you changed" he said. harry nodded. louis's clothes wouldnt fit harrys legs, so he got an grey pair of sweatpants that belonged too his brothers' when he stayed the night, and louis always wore big t shirts so he just passed one too harry.

"change into this and ill make you something to eat. you can shower if you want?"

"bath?" harry muttered out, but louis could see him tip toeing around the question, like it was absurd of him too ask for a bath.

"sure haz" he said, and harry smiled at the nickname. louis walked into the bathroom, starting the water too make it hot-but not burning. he took out some bubble soap that he 100% got as a gift from his sister. no, he didnt go out and buy it in impulse because he watched a movie and saw a cute boy in a bubble bath and wanted too try it. nope.

he put down the bubble soap next too the bath, and the apple scented body wash. harry smiled and picked it up.

"apples" he whispered, and louis found himself leaning against the counter, admiring harry. harry smiled down at the floor, ad then towards louis. he then lost his smile, causing louis too stand up.

"whats wrong?" he asked, and harry's bottom lip just quivered.

"i dont want too change in front of you"

"you dont have too, oh my god harry you never have to do anything you dont want to do when youre with me, okay?" louis rushed out, and he wanted to comfort harry, but he was scared too touch him. so he just took a step towards the door, seeing harrys bottom lip shaking so harshly. Louis's heart was just breaking even more than it already did. he frowned, shutting the bathroom door behind him. 

he heard it lock.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
